marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!)
"S.H.I.E.L.D.ed" is the second episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fourty-seventh episode overall. Plot -Thought I would find you here... - Natasha Romanoff said, walking next to Steve Rogers who was contemplating the Captain America exhibition in the Smithsonian Museum in Washington D.C. -Yeah... I was... Just checking... - Steve shook his head. -Ghosts of the past? - Tasha raised an eyebrow, looking up at the blonde man. -Uhm... You could say so. - Rogers shrugged. -I'm here because Fury wants you to talk to Wilson. - -Where is he? - -Right here, Rogers. - Samuel Wilson walked by next to the two Avengers. -You wanted to talk to me? - Captain America asked the man. -Yes, Cap. - Falcon nodded. -This Dark Avengers thing is getting out of control. Since Dell Rusk showed who he really is, stuff has gotten pretty bad... Plus I'm the only one who doesn't have an Avenger to be the Dark Version of. - Rogers chuckled. -So what's the matter here? - -I am redeeming myself. - Falcon shrugged. -I don't know if turning into a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent just yet, but at least letting you know you can count on me. - He shook his head. -That's noble, Wilson. - -Just Sam. - The man smiled. -Thank you. - -Everyone has the right of redemption, Sam. - -What should I tell Fury? - Romanoff asked- -I will talk to him personally. - Rogers answered, taking a step towards the exit. -I have other matters to discuss with him. - -Such as? - Tasha inquired. -Getting my shield into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s service. - -Why the sudden change of mind, Cap? - Fury asked the Avenger. -I decided it was time to get my hands into the modern world fully. I wasn't doing that while staying in the Avengers Mansion. - -Well Captain, we could use your help in a specific mission. - The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. said. -Some pirates have taken over a S.H.I.E.L.D. boat, the Lemurian Star. You will be aided by Agent Romanoff and Agent Brock Rumlow, leader of the S.H.I.E.L.D. unit S.T.R.I.K.E. will be leading them too. - -Okay, Director. - Captain Rogers said, walking out of the Director's office in the Triskelion. -Oh, and Captain... We have a brand new uniform and shield for you... Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. - -No more stars and stripes? - -Oh, trust me, you'll still have those. - -Georges Batroc, French-Argelian pirate, he has taken over the Lemurian Star, S.H.I.E.L.D. ship. - Brock Rumlow informed the other S.T.R.I.K.E. team members while in a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport plane. -We need to neutralize the pirates without hurting any of the S.H.I.E.L.D. hostages. - -That's clear. - Captain Steve Rogers nodded. -Now you give the orders Captain. - Rumlow nodded at the Avenger. -Okay, it is pretty clear. Neutralize the pirates, save the hostages and we're done. - Rogers said and jumped to the ship. -Did he take a parachute? - Agent Jack Rollins asked Rumlow. -No, no he didn't. - Brock shook his head. Cap jumped on the ship and quickly knocked out five pirates, but a sixth one held him at gunpoint. Suddenly the pirate was shot and Rumlow and Romanoff got on board on the ship with the parachute. -Thank you, Tasha. - -It was me, Captain. - Rumlow said, carrying a gun. -Well, thank you Rumlow. - Rogers corrected himself. -Now let's get moving. Go, go, go! - -Monsieur Batroc, - a pirate walked to their leader, Georges Batroc. -Capitaine America est sur le navire. - -Je vais prendre sur lui personnellement. - Batroc replied, walking to where Captain Rogers was taking on the pirate crew. Meanwhile, Natasha Romanoff was heading to the ship's main room, which was guarded by two pirates. After taking them out quickly she walked inside to the machine room, where she inserted a memory device and started extracting some files. -Capitaine! - Batroc exclaimed walking to Captain Rogers. -C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer en personne. - -You know I prefer English, Batroc. - Rogers replied sternly. -That sucks, mon ami. - The pirate leader replied, leaping towards the Captain. Steve put his shield in front of him, making Batroc back off. Taking advantage, Rogers charged against the criminal with his shield. Rumlow and Rollins walked to where Batroc was, together with the S.T.R.I.K.E. team and the S.H.I.E.L.D. hostages, one of them being Jasper Sitwell. -Here we take Batroc. - Rumlow said, as the S.T.R.I.K.E. corps captured Batroc. -Where's Natasha? - Rogers asked and none of the S.H.I.E.L.D. members knew. -I'll go look for her. - As Cap was running through the ship halls, more and more pirates ran to him. -Where are you Romanoff?! - Rogers exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. After finding Natasha in the machine room, Steve grabbed her arm. -What are you doing here?! You're risking our mission!!! - -This was my mission the whole time, Rogers. - Romanoff smirked. -Who gave you this mission?! - Steve asked. -Fury himself. - Tasha lifted her chin. -Now let's get going, I'm done here. - She said extracting the memory from the computer system. -C'mon let's go, Cap. - Tasha and Steve ran through the halls to the S.H.I.E.L.D. safe boats and jumped on them, next to the other members and the captured pilots. As Rogers walked into Fury's floor in the Triskelion he pressed the shield against the floor. -I can't believe you gave Romanoff a different mission. - Steve shook his head. -She risked the whole mission... No... YOU risked the whole mission. - -Romanoff never rejected a mission. Romanoff has no problem in doing any kind of missions. - Fury shook his head. -At which price? - Rogers asked. -A troop needs to have trust on each other. That's what makes them different from a bunch of guys shooting around. - -Everyone knows the price of being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Everyone knows what they are doing here, and if you have a problem with being part of S.H.I.E.L.D. you should think twice if you shouldn't have stayed at Avengers Mansion. - Nick Fury said firmly, before Cap picked up his shield and headed out of the room, before being stopped by the director. -Captain... - Fury said before the Avenger could leave the room. -Come with me. - Both the Avengers leader and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. got down to the underground, where three Helicarriers were being build. -Captain Rogers, this is Project: Insight. This is what I sent Romanoff to look for in the Lemurian Star. - Director Fury said, pointing at the three Helicarriers. -Made to neutralize any threat in a matter of seconds. From Hydra to A.I.M. to the Dark Avengers themselves. The design was given a few last touches by Stark after seeing our previous turbines from a close view. - -So this is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plan to maintain peace? - Rogers asked. -Exactly. Project: Insight is our next step towards peace. Imagine eliminating Hydra or A.I.M. completely in a matter of seconds? - Fury said, looking at the ceiling. -Sounds good... But what about the innocent people? - Captain America asked. -This Helicarriers are specifically ordered to attack certain people who threaten peace. It won't hurt innocent people. No nuclear bombs, no missile massacres... This is completely safe. - -I like this idea. - Rogers nodded before taking the elevator to the ground floor. Once Fury was back in his office he ordered to raise the clearance level of access, to the point of blinding the windows. When he tried to access the files Black Widow had gotten him it said he didn't have enough clearance level and that the file had been blocked by Fury himself, despite not having done so. -I have heard about your new friendship with the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan, Wilson... - Red Skull said as soon as he went face to face with the Falcon. -Now, let me show you what happens... WHEN YOU LEAVE THE DARK AVENGERS!!! - The Red Skull used the Tesseract against the Falcon, taking out every power he had, including communication with the birds and getting the super suit off him. -And now that you're weak, you will... - Schmidt was interrupted when the Falcon ran away to his secret hideout when he was a paratrooper. Fury went to the top floor of the Triskelion, where World Security Council member Councilman Alexander Pierce had his office. After a short negotiation involving Iron Man going to Pierce's niece's birthday party, he could postpone Project: Insight. Nick quickly got into his car and called Maria Hill, telling her to come to Washington D.C. as soon as possible. Suddenly, he found himself followed by cops, who were shooting at him. After escaping the police cars, he was stopped by a mysterious man who shot a mine at his car, turning it around 180°. Before the man could get to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he escaped creating an underground passage with a laser. As soon as Steven Rogers arrived at his rented room, he was greeted by his neighbor, Kate. -You forgot to turn the stereo off. - She said, before walking away to talk to her aunt. Rogers, who hadn't turned the stereo on, got inside the room using the window and when he got to the living room he found Nicholas J. Fury sitting on a sofa. Pretending to have a casual conversation, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. used his phone to tell the Captain that there were "EARS EVERYWHERE", that "SHIELD (was) COMPROMISED" and that they were the only ones who knew. As soon as Fury stood up he was shot three times from the window. As Fury fell to the floor, dying he gave Cap the memory Natasha got from the Lemurian Star and told him three last words: "Don't trust anyone." Gallery BatrocVsCaptRogers.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Captain Rogers|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) CptRogersVsBatroc.png|Captain Steve Rogers vs Batroc the Leaper|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) ProjectInsight.png|Project: Insight|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Georges Batroc (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brock Rumlow (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jack Rollins (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sharon Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Pierce (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:World Security Council (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! The Winter Soldier Arc